One of the seven sins
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: One-Shot. Slughorn brewed and interesting potion and uses James and Lily as his probands.


**Hey everyone! I haven´t uploaded anything for a long time, so this is just a small „get-back-in-again"****. It´s my first one-shot for Harry Potter in English. So please, don´t be too harsh. This is supposed to be a little funny something…so, don´t take it all too seriously (yeah, definitely pun intended). **

**And as you all know, none of those characters belong to me. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling and I don´t earn a Knut with writing about them. **

** *****

It was a seemingly normal day of school in spring. James, who now was in seventh grade along with his friends was sitting in the potions classroom and stirred in his cauldron rather bored. Suddenly Professor Slughorn clapped his hands to get everyones attention.

"Well, I have good news for you. I want to make a very interesting experiment on oneself today. I have brewed a potion that will bring out one of the seven sins in our probands."

"And which one should it be," Sirius cut in rather annoyed. "If anything the horniness?" A bright grin appeared on his handsome face followed by some sniggers from his fellow Marauders.

"Exactly…uhm, even though I would prefer to call it "lust". I want one boy and one girl to take this potion so that we can analyze the different effects. So, who joins up voluntarily? No, under no circumstances you, Mr. Black. You embody that sin without drinking a potion."

With a small but unmistakable "darn" Sirius dropped his so eagerly kept up hand.

Professor Slughorn looked kind of disappointed, because Sirius had been the only one who had raised his hand. All the other students tried to be as unremarkable as possible, rummaging through their bags or just avoided his gaze by suddenly being very interested in the content of their cauldrons.

"Come on! Don´t be shy. It won´t happen anything bad. It´s absolutely safe. You´ll probably just feel a tad "desire" as long as the test persons don´t feel attracted to one another. What about you Miss Evans? You´re such a judicious girl. You won´t feel intimidated because of such a bagatelle, will you? Yes? Great! I knew I could count on you. Always dedictated. Thank you very much!"

Lily didn´t even get the chance to disagree and silently came into terms with her fate.

"And who else does a favour for his old professor? What about you Mr. Potter? What? You don´t want to? This little experiment could improve your grades a bit and you know how important a good grade point average is if you want to become an auror."

With this words Slughorn finally "convinced" James. So the two of them walked to the front of the classroom and both took a sip of the potion. The whole class cheered when James announced that the sin doesn´t taste half bad. Everyone was curious how this experiment would turn out, because everybody knew that Lily loathed James deeply.

"And," asked Slughorn intently. "Do you feel something already?"

"I feel a bit dizzy," answered Lily. All of a sudden she looked at James. Their eyes met and it seemed like they were frozen on the spot.

"Ohhh, draggy. They don´t do anything." Sirius was the first one who lost his temper. But indeed he had to take back his words only two seconds after his statement. All at once Lily jumped at James and began to kiss him fiercely and pulled him to the ground. The two of them disappeared behind Slughorns desk. Expeditiously all students got up from their places and formed a circle around the twosome on the ground who were snogging like there was no tomorrow. The room was filled with the sound of cheering and clapping. Only Professor Slughorn wasn´t so happy about the result of his experiment.

"Keep apart!" He yelled slightly scared. What would Professor McGonagall say if she knew how two students of her house behaved because of him?

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, please help me to separate those two."

While Remus and Peter dragged an overjoyed James through half of the classroom and captivated him on his chair with a sweater, Sirius threw Lily "Wildcat" Evans (that´s how he called her after this event) over his shoulder and brought her back to terms with an ice cold bath in the black lake.

The rest of the day James walked around, grinning like mad and maundering all the time:"She kissed me, she loves me, we´re going to marry and have children…" Lily in contrast locked herself into her dormitory and was too embarrassed to come out for a whole week.

***

**So, I hope it was a tad bit amusing. I actually had a fun time writing it. ****So…if you have any critics or maybe even liked it…REVIEW! You would make me extremely happy. Cheers, Lily. **


End file.
